Battle for the Diamonds Interactive Challenge 2
='Do not edit without permission!'= Episode 2: Stuck in a Hat Bucket: Oh man it's time for the elimination and Prize Oh it's eliiiminaaation elimination eliiiminaaation TIME!!!! Bucket: Wow that was awful but it will have to do Carmex: I know I didn't do the challenge but i hope I'm not eliminated first Lip Balm: Well I'm not going first Fries:sure you arn't Megaphone: AT LEAST I DID THE CHALLENGE LIP BALM Lip Balm: Don't yell you idiot Magnify Glass: I hope I dont get eliminated *saying in a depressed voice* Tissues: Well goys I hope weare all suafe but Lip Balm she's mean *sneezes* Yin: Gross Yang: Do it again on yin Tissues: Sorry Yin-Yang its my condisawn *sneezes 3 more times* Bucket: Ok enough chit chat time for the prize votes Bucket: With 3 votes the most votes for the prize issssssssssss Fries Fires: Yea what do I get Bucket: Pick out of my Prize Bucket * Fries puts his hand in and pulls out a magic wand Fries: A wand really a wand you got to be kidding me Bucket: It will help in good time but now time for the elimination votes Bucket: With 6 votes and eliminated issssss Lip Balm Carmex: Yay Lip Balm: WHAT! Bucket: Well to the COP with you * Bucket flings Lip Balm to the COP Carmex: I'm freeeeeeee!!! :D Bucket: Ok time for the challenge * Bucket presses a button and everyone but him is sucked into a magic hat Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Suite Case: Where are we Trophy: I have no idea Bucket: Welcome to your challenge Bucket: Here's how it works in the comments your going to choose a color Red,Blue,Yellow,Pink,or Orange now theirs 6 rounds and there 5 hats in this magic hat if you choose the correct color hat you move to the next round get it round your stuck. You can choose the same color twice. The person or people who make it to the end win Win Tokens and immunity from elimination if no one makes it to the end the person or people who make it the farthest get immunity from elimination no Win Tokens. Now all who don't do the challenge get a strike get 3 resign ups but if the resigned up person gets 3 strikes that contestant is eliminated. So do it now Example: * Round 1: Red * Round 2: Blue * Round 3: Yellow * Round 4: Yellow * Round 5: Blue * Round 6: Pink so like that also tip don't copies others answer because you don't know it they got it right or wrong All the answers have been decided already so you know its all fair Bucket: Now Fries here's how the Magic Wand will help if you get 2 or less wrong the wand will get you through if you get it wrong but it only works twice so get 3 wrong then your stuck on the third wrong Challenge Ends: 3/27/14 Did the challenge: * Ice Cube * Map * Carmex * Trophy * T.V * Fries * Megaphone * Balloon * Tissues * Pen Still need to do the challenge or will get a strike: * Firey * Bubble * Eraser * Light Bulb * Yin-Yang * Suite Case * Magnify Glass * Pizza